Hikage: Momiji's Sunshine
by Hakudoshi and Kanna Forever
Summary: Momiji realizes he loves Hikage after she's kidnapped by Akito. Will he make it in time? KyoxTohru, YukixMachi, KisaxHiro, RinxHaru, and the main couple MomijixHikage!


Amaya: I wrote this! Oh you need to know this. Hikage is Momiji's close friend. She's been friends with him, like, his whole life. In fact she's had a crush on him since third grade. She has long blonde hair and blue-gray eyes.

-The Chapter Begins-

Momiji laughed, "Hikage-chan, you're the best friend ever!"

She smiled at him, I'm glad I can be this close to you… "Thanks Momiji-kun! You are too! Maybe Tohru-chan will fall madly in love with you and you'll get married!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" _I don't see how she could say no._

"Thanks! Hey, will you help me get her?"

Hikage nodded happily, "Why wouldn't I?" _Anything to make you happy. _

He grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the bench, "Great! I wish I could hug you right now!"

She laughed, "I don't get why you can't!" _I wish you would…_

He grew sad, "I want to tell you, but I'm not allowed…" Hikage frowned, "I really do! But I've been sworn into secrecy."

She looked at him forgivingly, "It's okay, Momiji-kun. I understand." _None of the Sohma's hug either, as far as I can tell._ "But you'll hug Tohru-chan, right?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yeah." Her heart ripped in half, but she kept her smile on, "She knows about it, so I'm allowed to!" He looked at her curiously, "Are you okay? You seem a little pale."

She laughed, "I'm great!" _My heart feels like it's exploded… but I'll be okay. I'll always smile for you, Momiji-kun._

He smiled, "Good!" He then looked a little worriedly, "I almost forgot! Kyo likes her too! He's going to be a problem."

Hikage looked at him in surprise, "A problem? I'm sure any girl would kill to go out with you, Momiji-kun! Tohru-chan is lucky to have you!"

He looked at me gratefully, "You really think so?"

"Of course I do!"

"Now I really want to hug you!" He laughed. The bell rang and he turned to her, "Well, gotta go! See ya!"

"See ya!" She walked to her house and opened the door. After she had closed it she fell to the ground crying. _I promised myself I wouldn't act like this when he fell in love! I'm so stupid! I don't deserve Momiji-kun!_ She stood up weakly and washed up quickly, _I should tell him one day… But not yet. What if it ruins our friendship!? No, I can't tell him. Ever. _She cooked dinner and ate quietly. Then she opened her diary and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_I talked to Momiji-kun today and learned he likes Tohru-chan. This is the end of my hopes and dreams, I know. But I'm glad for him. I want him to be happy, even if it's not with me. Besides, I like Tohru-chan and know she'll take good care of Momiji-kun. I hope she doesn't hurt Momiji-kun by rejecting him, though… I think she likes Kyo-san… He likes her, I'm pretty sure about that. But if they do get married (Momiji-kun and Tohru-chan) I'll stay by their sides. I'll take care of their house and kids and anything else they want. I'll carry Momiji-kun's violin and help Tohru-chan with cooking and getting the groceries. I just wish he'd chosen me… I remember the day I began to like Momiji-kun. You don't because I wrote about it in a different Diary. I was being picked on by a bunch of sixth-graders and Momiji-kun came and saved me. I know he did it because we were friends, but I still began to like him. And after a few years I realized it wasn't just a childish crush… It was love. I was shocked… I loved my best friend, Momiji-kun! It was kinda weird, but I pretended it was nothing. I never once gave myself away. I stood by him, I knew everything. I knew his mom had rejected him when he was born and his father wouldn't let him see his sister… But I didn't know why he couldn't hug me. Not even we were really little. He never hugged me. He wanted too, I could tell. But it was something about his family that made it so he couldn't… I'm proud of myself though. I didn't cry in front of him. In fact, I laughed and smiled and told him I'd help him get her. I'm proud of myself! I never knew I was so strong… I guess one-sided love does that to a person. Oh well, I'm glad today was my day off though. I don't think I could've held it at work. I cried in the shower and when I got inside the house and I'm still crying now. It's no surprise though. I'm ugly and stupid and Momiji's handsome and smart and funny and kind and everything else good. He even likes bunnies! And as you know I absolutely adore bunnies! That's how our friendship started. My bunny ran away and I found Momiji-kun holding him. I was three… Well, I better get started on my homework. Bye!_

_Hikage_

She sighed and closed the diary. Then she flipped open her math book. _5x+9-8+122_ She rolled her eyes, _That's even easy for me. It's x4. Duh. _She quickly finished the others and flopped on her bed. Suddenly a boy came and grabbed her. He chuckled, "Sorry loser, but I don't like you." She stared at him a minute before screaming. "Now, now. We can't have that." He knocked something hard against her head and the last thing she thought was, _I hope Momiji-kun got home safe…_ Then it all went black.

-Another Scene-

Momiji wondered what Hikage was doing. He had been doing that a lot lately. He wasn't sure why but he'd been thinking about her for the past three months. _I hope she's having fun, wherever she is._ He sighed and looked up at the sky. _She's such a good friend. I hope she'll always be there. I need to tell her about the curse… but how?_ He thought about this for a minute before smiling. _I'll show her tomorrow. We'll go to the park and I'll give her a big hug. When I transform I hope she'll except me._ He nodded proud of his plan. _Now to talk to Tohru-kun! _He bounded over to Shigure's house, "Tohru-kun! I'm here!"

She turned around and smiled, "Momiji-kun! How nice to see you." He smiled happily. She then sweat dropped, "I'm still not used to your height.. You grew so fast…" He burst out laughing. Soon, she joined in, "Well, I guess you would've sooner or later. You are a boy after all."

"I'm a man now."

"You're right! I guess you are! In fact you're almost as tall as Kyo-kun." He nodded proudly, "Are you going to stay for dinner?" He nodded, "Okay, then I'll go set another plate."

He followed her in and ate with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. Finally, he left for home. He crawled into bed, but after a couple minutes he realized something didn't feel quite right… but he couldn't figure out what it was. After he got to sleep he had a nightmare. Hikage was laughing and smiling at him, they were walking through the park, then suddenly she turned to him, still smiling and said, 'Good bye Momiji-kun. I'll miss you' he stared at her and then screamed no, but she laughed and began to disappear. Then he fell and all the memories of Hikage's and his adventures flashed around him before it all went black…

-In the morning-

He woke up and looked around. _What a weird nightmare…_ He stretched and dressed. He called Hikage, but she didn't pick up. His heart began to race. He ran all the way to her house and threw open the door. What he saw made him gasp. Everything was out of place and scattered everywhere. He ran to her room and began to cry when he saw her blood and then he noticed the note. It read:

_Momiji Sohma,_

_Yes. That's right. I have your little friend, Hikage Amai. I don't like how you two were getting along so I took her._

_Akito_

He stared at it wide eyed. Then he threw his head back and wailed, "HIKAGE!!" He fell down and began to cry, then he noticed a book. It was bound in pale green cloth and had a big cursive H. He picked it up and flipped to a random page, it was from two years ago:

_Dear Diary,_

_I have just realized something! I love him! It's not just a crush! I really love him! I wonder if he likes me back? I mean why would he? He still acts like we're just friends so I have no reason to think he could like me back. We went to the park today and of course he didn't hug me, even though I bought him ice cream… I wish he would! I don't care if he turns into an ugly, puss-covered monster. I'll still love him. Why? Because, he's been with me through thick and thin, and because I know he's the sweetest guy in the whole world. Even though he doesn't know I love him. Though I am a good actress, I'll give him that. But I guess his ignorance is what makes him so funny! I wonder if it would hurt our friendship if I told him I loved him… Oh well. It's too risky. His friendship is everything to me… I live for it. I'll fight for… I'll even die for it. You know what? Even if he falls for someone else I'll stay by him. If I die before him, I'll watch over him. And if he dies before me, I'll kill myself. I know that's horrible, but I couldn't live without him. He's my everything. My precious memories. My knight in shining armor. My best friend. My love. My life… He's my Momiji-kun…_

_Hikage_

He felt his heart shatter, _What? How could she love me? When did it start? Why didn't I know? And today I probably broke her heart! But she pretended to be so happy for me. In fact, she's always been smiling.. Even when her dad died she smiled at me…_ Suddenly he became furious at Akito. _What right does he have!? _His eyes narrowed, "None." He said aloud. "None at all. Akito, you will pay for taking her away. I swear it. And if she's dead, I will kill you. Because now Akito, I hope you know. I hate you. I don't know how, but I do. I hate you." He turned around to stomp out, but Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru blocked his way, "Move."

Yuki shook his head. "No. Momiji, you need to calm down. Now please tell us what's going on. You seemed fine yesterday, now you're threatening to kill Akito. What is wrong?"

Momiji sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just Akito took Hikage, and you know what she means to me…"

Kyo chuckled, "We might know better than you."

Momiji stared at him in shock, "Wha-"

"You love her. You're just to busy chasing m- Tohru-kun to notice."

Yuki stared at Kyo, "You almost said 'my Tohru' didn't you?"

Kyo blushed and glared at him, "No."

"Yeah."

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah you were."

"No-"

"Admit it."

"Fine. I was. Now, shut up." Tohru turned bright red as he said that.

Momiji rolled his eyes, uncharacteristically, "Okay. Back to the present. How are we going to get her back?"

Tohru looked at her mom's picture, "I think we should barge in, beat the crap out of Akito, and save Hikage." They all stared at her, she looked up and blushed darker, "Did I say that out loud?"

Kyo smirked, "So you do have a bad side…"

She looked down, "I'm sorry."

Kyo patted her on the head, "Don't be. I'm proud of you."

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

Momiji nodded and walked out. They followed him and reached the main house. Momiji barged in, but right before he opened the door he heard Hikage's voice, "I won't let you hurt Momiji-kun!"

Akito laughed bitterly, "What can you do? I am his god."

"I don't care what or who you are, you are not hurting Momiji-kun."

Momiji heard a slap and ran in, "AKITO!!" He boomed.

Hikage turned to him, one of her cheeks red from the slap, "Momiji-kun!" She said smiling."

He stared at her in shock for a minute, _She's still smiling for me… After everything… She's still smiling. _"Hikage-chan…" She froze at the longing in his voice, her eyes widening.

"Yes Momiji-kun?" She asked timidly.

He walked over to her, ignoring Akito's glares, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him in confusion, "I don't understand… You have nothing to apologize for…"

She blushed as he held her face between his hands, "I hurt you didn't I?"

She couldn't stop the tears from building up, "It's okay…" She stopped when she noticed how her voice trembled.

He wiped the tears off of her face, "No, it's not." Then he kissed her. Very gently on the lips, but it only lasted a second, "I love you, Hikage. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

"I love you, too." She wrapped her arms around him… and he didn't transform, "I can hug you, you wont transform…" He looked at her in confusion, "You're not the only one with a secret.." Her eyes sparkled, "I'm a light mage. Curses don't work around me unless _I_ want them too." He smiled in pleasure and hugged her back.

Tohru was so moved by this, she hugged Kyo, "I love you, Kyo-kun!" He stared at her in shock, and when he didn't transform, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Then Machi walked in and, surprisingly, Yuki hugged her and kissed her as well. Her face was so red Hikage laughed.

Akito watched this in horror, "No! You can't! No!" She was still in the midst of her fit when Hikage hugged her, "Get off-"

Hikage's eyes turned gold, "You, who is filled with loneliness. You, who holds the key to unlock the curse…. Be free from your suffering." Akito began to glow. "You, who longs to be loved of free will. You, who only wished to be excepted… I free your troubled soul from it's chains." Then A brilliant flash of light made everyone turn away, but Hikage yelled, "YOU WILL NO LONGER SUFFER!! YOU WILL BE FREE TO LOVE AND FREE TO BE LOVED BY ANYONE YOU WISH!!" Then it was over. Akito fell and Hikage smiled at Momiji, "It's okay, she'll live. You can hug anyone you choose, though the curse is not completely cured…. You'll still turn into an animal… but this time of your own free will."

Momiji grinned ear to ear and hugged her again, "Yay! Now I'm free, but I can turn into a bunny!" Then both Hikage and Momiji began to dance around.

Tohru, Yuki, Machi, and Kyo sweat dropped, "Uh…"

At this moment Akito woke up, looks at Tohru and Kyo… and squeels, "OMG!! You guys are the cutest couple ever!!" She turns to Yuki and Machi, "No you are!" Then she sees Momiji and Hikage, "I was wrong! They are the cutest couple ever!!"

Everyone, but Momiji and Hikage, stared open-mouthed at Akito. Kyo was the first to snap out of it, "Did he-"

"I am a she, thank you very much!"

"Did she just- She just called us- She said cute!" He screamed.

Akito rolled her eyes, "Duh! 'Cuz you guys are!"

-End of Chapter-

Amaya: I will continue when I get two reveiws.


End file.
